In the related art, a HUD device which is installed on a moving object and displays an image as a virtual image in a visible region in a manner that is visually recognizable to an occupant by projecting the image onto a projection member is known. A HUD device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with an oscillator which oscillates a laser light flux, a screen member which has unevenness and forms an image, a projection optical system which projects the laser light flux onto the screen member, and a magnifying optical system which magnifies the image, projects onto a projection region, and guides the light of the image to the visible region.